Estas aquí
by aleja1095
Summary: Senkux Kohaku Ya no importaba qué, lo esencial es que tú estas aquí


**Hola que tal, yo de nuevo con algo corto pero escrito con cariño, espero les guste.**

**No olvidemos que los personajes y la historia son de Riichiro Inagaki y Boichi**

**PD no olviden comentar **

**Aclaración: "los pensamientos están entre comillas"**

Estas aquí

**Ella**

Uno, dos, tres… cien mil… cinco billones… En fin, contar fue lo que hizo para no perder su conciencia dentro de esa profunda obscuridad.

Al final de su conteo, cuando por fin se des petrifico, puedo determinar el tiempo que había transcurrido.

Paso mucho tiempo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para sentir nostalgia de su vida pasada ni de las cosas que antes tuvo.

"_Si yo desperté, es evidente que hay una forma de traer a todos de vuelta" _Pensó muy animado pues la ciencia fue algo que siempre le gusto y ahora podrá dedicarse a ella 24/7 con la finalidad de determinar cómo traer a toda la humanidad de vuelta.

Con el paso del tiempo se unió Taiju y Yuzuriha; después toda la aldea Ishigami. Con el esfuerzo de todo los avances científicos habían dado un increíble progreso en 1 000 000%.

0

-Senku, confió en ti plenamente, sé que eres el único capaz de traer a todos de vuelta; deposito toda mi fe en ti…- De alguna manera Byakuya, su padre, le hablaba pero era imposible verlo pues una gran luz lo segaba permitiéndole ver solo una silueta

-¿De qué hablas viejo? – Cuestiono completamente desorientado, mientras veía como el hombre que lo apoyo ciegamente en su amor a la ciencia, daba la vuelta en dirección hacia la luz y comenzaba a caminar muy despacio

\- ¡ ¿qué haces viejo?, vuelve aquí!- Grito desesperadamente mientras estiraba su brazo en un absurdo intento por alcanzarlo –¡por favor no me dejes!—Imploro, mientras intentaba correr

—¡No quiero estar solo…!—Grito abriendo sus ojos de par en par, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba completamente envuelto en sudor. Estaba muy alterado, no había pensamiento coherente en él, hasta que sintió una mano en su mejilla, haciéndolo girar en dirección a donde la dueña de esta lo esperaba

-Senku ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—Cuestiono muy asustada Kohaku, solo ahí se dio cuenta del cielo estrellado que estaba sobre él y la luz que daba la fogata al lado de él; pero sobre todo que estaba abrazando de manera desesperada a la rubia

-Y-yo lo- lo siento—Tartamudeó un poco antes de intentar deshacer el abrazo que involuntariamente estaba haciendo, sin embargo la rubia se lo impidió y correspondió el abrazo, atrayéndolo más a ella, de manera protectora –Kohaku—Dijo con su cara metida en el cuello de la chica, percibiendo el dulce aroma relajante que ella poseía el cual nunca antes había olido, es como si esa fragancia fuera solo de ella

-Está bien Senku, somos humanos, yo estoy aquí para ti—Dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba el blanquecino-verdoso cabello del chico

Senku poco a poco fue relajándose _"ella está aquí conmigo… ya no estoy solo, ¿verdad padre?"_ paso poco tiempo hasta que se durmió

**ÉL**

Por más que lo intentaba no podía despegar los ojos de él, era de noche y habían decidido en acampar después de estar todo el día consiguiendo material para el barco. Al ser ella quien conocía bien el terreno decidió acompañarlo

Ahora esta él dormido, acostado a un lado seguro de la fogata, después de todo era una noche fría y Senku al ser físicamente débil sería muy propenso a enfermarse

Debía admitir que desde que lo conoció, su vida se hizo más interesante pues ahora conocía la utilidad de muchas cosas que por años le parecieron banas, disfrutó el sabor de deliciosos platillos, vio muchos paisajes muy hermosos cuando lo acompañaba a buscar algo, incluso salvo a su hermana… si eso no era un cambio radial entonces no sabía que era.

Si notar cuando, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta él. _¿No estará mal tumbarse a su lado, verdad? _Pensó al momento que se acostaba a su lado, cambiando su semblante a uno de nostalgia

"_Lo que te trajo a mí fue la petrificación, razón por la cual ahora estamos haciendo un barco para poder descubrir el origen, sin embargo si esta nunca hubiera pasado yo… yo nunca te abría conocido en 1 000 000% de seguridad, mi nacimiento se dio a razón de la petrificación" _Pensó amargamente

"¿Sería muy egoísta de mi parte si me alegró de ese suceso? Después de todo estas aquí y_ por alguna razón soy realmente feliz estando a tú lado. Siento que ya nada me falta en la vida…" _

Y sin esperarlo, en un instante Senku la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara

—S-Senku-u qué pa-pasa—Pregunto para darse cuenta de que el chico estaba respirado desesperadamente mientras su cuerpo se bañaba en sudor

—¡No quiero estar solo…!— Gritó el chico, lo cual asusto a Kohaku, quien puso su mano en la mejilla del peliblanco —Senku ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?—

-Y-yo lo- lo siento—Tartamudeó un poco antes de intentar deshacer el abrazo que involuntariamente estaba haciendo, sin embargo la rubia se lo impidió y correspondió el abrazo, atrayéndolo más a ella, de manera protectora

–Kohaku—Escucho la mencionada, mientras ponía sus manos gentilmente en la cabellera del chico

-Está bien Senku, somos humanos, yo estoy aquí para ti—Y acto seguido acarició el blanquecino-verdoso cabello del chico

Sintió como Senku poco a poco se fue quedando dormido _"Ya no importa que te trajo a mí, solo sé que así como tú está aquí para mí, yo estaré aquí para ti"_ Y después de un rato ella también se quedó dormida sin soltar el abrazo que a ambos les daba compañía, protección y lo que ellos aun desconocían… amor.

**Espero haya sido de su agrado**

**Y agradezco a los que han dejado un comentario en las historias pasada y a los que tal vez lo hagan en esta.**

**bye **


End file.
